Fouillis de défis
by Marici
Summary: Quelques OS différents - sélection - , sur un thème mensuel, pour d'anciens défis du forum DUG Online...
1. Chapitre 1: Pleurer de toutes ses forces

**Titre :** Pleurer de toutes ses forces

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Genre :** Drame, tragédie.

**Thème : '' _La plus triste de toutes les fics_ '' - **''Prix'' de la 2e place

* * *

><p>''<em>- Je vais m'ennuyer!<em>

_- De qui ?_

_- De vous autres!_

_- De nous autres ? Mais voyons Brad, vous passez vos journées à nous mépriser..._

_- C'est de l'affection! _

_- Ah?_

_- Quand j'étais petit...''_

* * *

><p>… Quand on était mômes, tu te rappelles ? Hein ?...<p>

* * *

><p><em>''Cher M. Spitfire,<em>

_Nous avons la très grande joie de vous annoncer que notre prestigieux établissement a retenu votre candidature et sera honoré de vous compter parmi nos élèves dès la rentrée hivernale. Aussi, venez notez que… ''_

Pour la dixième fois, il relisait ce fichu bout de papier froissé avec un excédent de rage qui le grugeait, prenait une autre bouchée son cœur déjà fendu. Mais c'était la première fois que cette fureur s'exprimait autour de l'univers qui coupait désormais les ponts avec lui.

Les allées débordantes de sièges moelleux se moquaient de lui, il ne serait plus jamais qu'assit dans un de ceux-ci, jamais devant. Jamais devant et au-dessus des tas de gens qui en redemandait, captivés. Sous les projecteurs.

La scène lui lançait des grimaces odieuses. Elle le repoussait, elle ne voulait pas de lui sur ses planches délabrées.

Le décor lui beuglait de déguerpir de sa vue, qu'il lui levait le cœur, et qu'il devait ne plus remettre les pieds dans le salon de la petite Clara de _Casse-Noisette_. Ni dans aucun autre.

À ses paroles, il perdit la voix. Sans avertir, Brad se releva du milieu du décor de la salle de séjour encore en préparation et sa rage se décanta contre le premier objet qui avait la malchance de tomber sur son chemin.

Le faux arbre de noël prit une bonne volée de coups de pieds forcenés, encaissant le ressentiment fleurissant d'un gamin peu agressif. Ses rêves se laissaient absorber contre ce sapin, inexorable de la perdition de ces rêves, dans l'acidité, dans la volonté d'un autre.

- JE LE DÉTESTE ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS !... POURQUOI IL FALLAIT QU'IL SOIT DU CONSEIL D'ADMINISTRATION DE L'ÉCOLE !...

...Quand on n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes et qu'on déclarait déjà la guerre ? Comment on s'est mis pour comploter contre le monde qui nous interdisait de respirer à notre aise et qui anéantissait ce qui nous tenait à cœur ?...

- UN JOUR, JE JURE QUE JE VAIS ME RENDRE UTILE PIS QUE JE VAIS LE TU-ER !

Ce monde, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le désenchanter, redevenait aussitôt bavard et osa lui donner sa réponse en un signe subtil. A sa façon, bien sûr.

Brad s'arrêta, essoufflé, au bout de sa peine. Il prit la décision de s'en aller, de se retirer, de cet endroit hanté par ce qui devait faire le deuil.

Et à ce moment, il l'aperçut qui pleurait. Il se rappelait de l'avoir vaguement entrevu dans les répétions. Il faisait un rôle très secondaire, s'il ne se trompait pas. Un ourson pleurait. Il ne rêvait pas.

Il arriva près de la boite débordante d'accessoires de théâtre sur laquelle il s'était recroquevillé et il lui dit, d'un ton consolant :

- Et si tu venais avec moi… vers l'inconnu… ça leur apprendra, non ! Ils ne pourront de toute façon se passé de moi, ni de toi, une semaine avant la représentation !

Il grogna son accord et fut enchanté à son autre proposition :

-Et pourquoi pas je te surnommerais en '_'l'honneur'' _de ce moment ?

* * *

><p>… Tu gardes des souvenirs de ce qui nous a fait presque capitulé ?...<p>

* * *

><p>C'est à peine s'il existait, il battait de l'aile à le faire. Que ce n'était pas son père qui le faisait à sa place.<p>

C'est à peine s'il n'allait pas faillir à sa personne extérieure rafistolée et finir par crever de peur, de honte dans les dix prochaines secondes.

Il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'enfuyait pas de cette peur démente, de ce nec plus ultra de l'humiliation en prenant mes jambes à son coup, lorsque qu'il entra dans cette chambre morbide et coincée en compagnie de son père et de son seul ami.

Il pourrait partir de ce pensionnat, vite fait, bien fait. Partir d'ici, puis ne plus jamais se retrouver en sa présence froide et méprisable. Filer à l'anglaise.

Et là, dans cinq secondes, il va pousser un geignement et se mettre à larmoyer. Ça fait une semaine qu'il gardait ses larmes bien enterrées au fond de son corps décharné pris en défaut.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il lui a fait ça. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était dans cet endroit qu'il maudissait déjà. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il portait ce ridicule uniforme gris.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il a brisé ce qu'il avait comme misérable bonheur pour ça ! ÇA !

- Allons, tu ne trouves pas ça beau, fils ? Dit son père, d'un air digne en arpentant la pièce.

5…

_Ça dépend vraiment des goûts_, Songea Brad.

- Bof, Fit-il froidement, mine de rien.

4…

- Allons Brad, sois raisonnable. Tu y seras bien, ce collège est très réputé pour…

3…

- Je m'en fiche, père.

Un brin d'ironie s'alluma en lui. En ouvrant sa valise, il rajouta, amer :

- Ça me fait rien que cet endroit soit assez bien pour accueillir des gens qui ne veulent pas y être !

2…

- Essaye de comprendre que je fais ça que pour ton bien. Tu oublieras toute cette histoire de ballet et ces ''féminisés'' bien vite, quand tu t'habitueras à ta nouvelle… vocation. Tu ne voudras plus repartir.

1…

- Ouais c'est ça, comme si je pouvais oublier, Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Comme si tout détruire n'était pas assez suffisant, il fallait que ça soit par bonté et miséricorde !

La plainte sortit alors et il eut le goût de lui pleurer en plein visage, toutes ses larmes, de toutes ses forces, lui montrer ce qui lui arrivait.

Au même moment, sa valise fut forcée à déverser son contenu sur le lit métallique à la couverture rugueuse.

Il l'as vu pleurer.

Une sensation brûlante, puis une autre s'imprégnait sur ses yeux qui n'en firent qu'à sa tête.

- Ne pleure pas !

- TU NE PEUX TOUT M'INTERDIRE !

- Oh oui QUE JE PEUX ! Tu es juste trop mou, trop pédé, pour faire la moindre chose correctement ! Tu n'as pas de colonne, fils ! Il faut te ramener sur terre ! Il faut qu'on décide pour toi si tu veux faire de grandes choses ! Je t'éduque fils, je te fais homme ! Un vrai homme !

Tout tourbillonnait, il ne distinguait plus rien, il parvint tout de même à identifier la tête du lit, où il s'écrasa avec violence, roulés de coups.

… Tu t'en souviens de notre pacte ? Tu te souviens comment on a signé l'armistice avec notre destinée. Maintenant, on l'exécute cette destinée déjà marquée d'un crâne. Une figure osseuse qui nous ordonne d'empresser le pas pour venir lui faire un rapport détaillé…

Ce soir-là, il avait encore mouillé son lit. Inquiet de la réaction de la surveillante le lendemain, il lui avait demandé de venir près de lui, de le réconforter, de éreinter pour lui donner un peu d'amour.

- Je veux plus vivre. J'aime pas ça vivre, déclara le gamin.

Il planifia, avec un sourire aux allures démoniaques :

- Moi, je te dis que quand on sentirait que ça sera trop de malheurs consécutifs, on en finira pour de bon.

Le gamin pointa son index sur sa trempe et l'enfonça. La douleur aigue qui surgissait le fit avancer la date de son exécution :

- Mais il faudrait résister, le plus qu'on peut…. Ça, tu me le promets, dis, promet que tu vas me suivre ?

Là, des années plus tard, à des milliards de kilomètres plus loin, le gamin qui avait alors 9 ans à l'époque, barbotait toujours dans une flaque, rougeâtre cette fois.

Sa main resserrée sur la patte d'un ours en peluche. Un ourson éventé, nouvellement déchiré près de son oreille poilue et ensanglantée.

Pour eux, l'affection avait été de se rendre exécrable.

Pour eux, abhorrer avait été d'être obéissant et de se tenir droit devant la peur de la supériorité, du malheur qu'on recevait en cadeau d'autrui et de leurs illusions perdues. Et de leur retourner leur haine.

Ils s'étaient épuisés à pleurer de toutes leurs forces. Pleurer ce qui leurs avaient été confisqués depuis longtemps ; Leurs substituts de joie de vivre.

Mais ça, personne ne l'avait jamais su.


	2. Chapitre 2: Frapper sanguinolent

**Titre :** Frapper sanguinolent

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M

**Date d'écriture :** 7 novembre 2005

**Thème :** Sur le thème d'Halloween

Je le savais… Je le savais trop que cet endroit désaffecté ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

L'intuition féminine* ça ne trompe pas. Mais non, ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. Ça leur apprendra maintenant que je suis la seule survivante de l'équipage, ils auraient dû m'écouter.

Mon pistolet a la bougeotte ou moi… Je ne sais plus trop lequel de nous deux est sous l'emprise de la frayeur. Qu'est que je dois faire maintenant ? Pourtant à l'académie d'aérospatiale, on nous a enseigné à nous préparer à toutes éventualités. Sauf à celle-là, bien sûr… maudits incompétents… Et dire que c'est pas mon truc les psychopathes-fou-à-lier…

C'est dans ces moments-là que cet imbécile de mercenaire est encore plus stupide d'être parti à jamais… pourtant sensé de ME protéger moi et ma vie. ! Mais, je suis dois me débrouiller toute seule, comme d'habitude.

Des bruits sourds venus de nulle part, sursauts deux pour le prix d'un, je continue nerveusement de parcourir les couloirs en cherchant un abri ou le téléfax des marchandises si la chance est de la partie pour m'enfuir de ce lieu de malheur.

Couloir central, au bout complètement. Le lieu idéal pour être couvert par le ronron de moteur et l'immensité de la pièce.

Il m'a retourné dans la salle des machines qui était jusqu'à maintenant la cachette parfaite quelques minutes plus tard.

Cependant, je me rends bien compte que je suis prise au piège, avec plus aucune chance de sortir de la pièce lugubre. Évidemment, lui non plus n'avait pas pour ambition que je sors de là vivante au moment où il apparaît.

Couvert de sang, avec son physique malpropre de dément, son sourire d'aliéné, brandissant son satané bout de métal de débile. Je dois peut-être en déduire que c'est un tueur aux manières peu civilisées qui aurait grand intérêt à prendre une douche.

À quel siècle se pense-t-il encore ? Comme si ça faisait de s'en prendre au gens, de les laisser pour mort avec le sida ou une autre saloperie. Quel culot !

Il fit de quelques mètres vers moi, dangereux avec son équipement qu'il maniait à merveille, comme s'il arrivait à l'étape finale de son plan de jeu.

Franchement, me comparer à une étape finale ! Je ne suis pas si grosse que ça !

Insultée, je commençais à gueuler sans trop quoi dire :

- N'avancez plus … sinon je… sinon je…

Qu'est qu'il fallait que je fasse déjà ? … Ah oui, je me souviens !

- Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer ! Dis-je, en distinguant mon fusil comme mon protecteur de vie et meurtrier de la sienne.

Le rire, faussement très méchant, cliché du fou, vibra dans la salle. L'écho se mit à se marrer, lui et sa manie d'imitation... Non mais, comment ils ont fait pour être tuer par un idiot pareil ? Tout le monde est idiot ?

- Le plancher est à tout le monde, c'est un pays libre ! Me répondit-il, de sa voix de pseudo-méchant qui se faisait passer pour un fou sadique. Ce que vous êtes cons les humains !

Parce que plus c'est un extraterrestre avec des préjugés en plus ? Mon dieu, quel tueur pathétique.

Il s'avance, la peur saisit mon corps sans prévenir.

Puis le peu de lumière qu'il y avait s'éteint.

Regard mal adapté à la noirceur, futile, autour de moi, mais je ne peux pas rien distinguer.

J'essaye de m'en aller. mais je ne sais pas par où me diriger. Il peut être n'importe où, à côté de moi par exemple.

À l'aveuglette, je marche vers la porte.

Cognement. Mes pauvres genoux attaqués par une stupide colonne, il doit sûrement être bleu de douleur.

Je veux pousser un cri, mais je ne fais que me tordre sur place pour ne pas attirer son attention.

L'obscurité va me faire flippée c'est sûr, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'avait rien de rassurant le noir, avec tout ce qui peut s'y dissimuler.

Ou était-il passé d'ailleurs ?...

Bien sûr, à ce moment, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une massue plus légère s'abattit sur ma tête, ruinant ma magnifique chevelure déjà bousillée par une quelconque pluie rouge déchaînée et la transpiration extrême. Il manque un peu d'imagination ce meurtrier, assez drab comme assassinat.

Mais il ne m'a même pas donné le temps de bâiller aux corneilles, il m'a montré de quoi il était capable.

-J'aime triompher, gagnez la coupe du tournoi de la vie des autres... Pas vous ?

Horrible, atroce, sec, le coup fut-il. Le cri ultime que je lâchai fut à la hauteur de ce service de pro.

La douleur emporta mon corps dans son cercle intolérable.

L'os temporal gauche se brisa, mon esprit en vola en éclats. Et ce qui restait de son arme s'enfonçant toujours, sans pitié.

C'était irréversible, avant de m'en apercevoir, avant que je n'aie même pu porter ma main au trou où giclait le sang, mon âme avait déjà désertée. Quelle poisse, je viens de m'éteindre. Et dire que j'ai même pas eu le temps de faire mon testament, que va devenir mon poisson rouge sans moi ?

Le film… ne plus penser à _Massacre à la raquette de tennis_… plus penser…

_''- Flavien, auriez-vous peur, par hasard ?_

_- Moi ça ? Ben voyons donc !... J'peux allez changer mon scaphandre ? Il commence à être pas mal plein…_

_-On a pas le temps, bouchez-vous le nez !''_

* C'est inspiré de l'épisode _''La belle et la bête'', parodie de films d'horreurs américains_

* Flavien a une intuition féminine très développée pour le capitaine ;p


	3. Chapitre 3 : Jusqu'à temps que

**Titre :** Jusqu'à temps que sa femme nous surprenne

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** 12 septembre 2005

**Résumé :** _''Durant mes années à l'université, j'ai fait de nombreuses expérimentations avec un de mes professeurs, jusqu'à temps que sa femme nous surprenne…''_ (saison 2)

**Thème :** La rentrée

* * *

><p>Valence n'avait pu s'empêcher de boire chacune de ses paroles brillantes, remplies de sens, des phrases à analyser pendant des heures, de le contempler de sa place en prenant ses premières notes, dès son premier cours.<p>

Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était ce professeur et son enseignement pour ainsi dire envoûtant sur l'inconscient qui rendait ces trois heures beaucoup trop courtes.

À chaque fois qu'il avait porté le regard en sa direction, c'était comme s'il lui semblait qu'il était pour elle. Ses yeux pétillaient.

Et il avait fallu qu'elle ait discuté avec lui après que les autres aient quittés. Elle avait pris tout son temps pour ramassé ses affaires et se diriger vers lui en lançant :

- Monsieur Dussault, j'ai adoré votre cours. Je trouve que vous avez abordé d'une très belle façon le sujet des rêves, c'est passionnant comment on peut apprendre tant de choses en les décodant.

Il sourit, exhibant discrètement des dents blanches, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa liste d'élèves.

- Valence, c'est ça ? Oui, c'est vrai que le cerveau leur donnent une très grande importante et il faut s'en préoccuper.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si on pourrait explorer véritablement les rêves, pas juste les étudier, les vivre sans être endormi. Pensez-vous que c'est réalisable ?

- Ce serait possible avec toute la technologie dont on possède, mais faudrait-il encore trouver un moyen d'y arriver. Et un rêve, ce n'est pas que la nuit, Valence…

-Oh, bien sûr, il y a les illusions, les désirs, les utopies, les fantasmes….

À ce mot, la gêne refroidie affreusement la salle d'un trouble entre les deux. Finalement, monsieur Dussault se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai bien envie de quelque chose de particulier, moi, en ce moment. Vous permettez ?

En rougissant comme une pivoine, elle approuva d'un signe positif de tête.

Sans finesse, il glissa son joint de mariage dans sa poche et attira, par la taille, la jeune fille perturbée vers lui.

- Vous savez, Valence, je crois qu'on pourra faire de grandes choses ensemble pour la psychologie...

Et la première chose qui lui venu à l'esprit, au moment où il commença à déboutonner sa chemise en l'embrassant de pleine bouche, c'est qu'elle aimait déjà cette connaissance des rêves.

C'était vraiment sa voie…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Réfugiée

**Titre :** Réfugiée

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** Novembre 2005

**Thème :** Double drabble (celui-ci en a plus mais je suis nulle pour couper lol) sur une rupture

* * *

><p>Il s'est concentré. Il nous réveilla tous deux, en sursaut, pour ouvrir les yeux. C'était sombre. Il a dû attendre quelques instants avant de s'y habituer. Moi, je les levai au ciel d'ennui d'avoir été dérangée dans mon sommeil en fuite.<p>

Il se dirigea vers la toilette, déséquilibré par la torpeur le temps de se vider la vessie. En passant, il s'observa dans le miroir, lui et sa sale gueule aux traits tirés.

Je n'étais plus qu'une tache d'obscurité invisible, superflue, qui rampait à ces côtes. Je voyais bien que je comptais pour rien.

J'étais encore là, soumise, privée d'indépendance, définitivement lié à ses côtes à cet imbécile qui ne me traitait comme une tache d'obscurité superflue.

J'étais encore à le dévisager qui se dévisageait. Même son reflet me déplaisait, son air piteux... Lui, il ne peut savoir ce que c'est d'être enchaînée, bafouée, avec un dément pareil.

La liberté est une question d'heures avant de couper les ponts avec lui.

Et il l'avait mérité de me perdre, je ne suis pas du genre à me faire effacer par les autres. Trop tenace pour me faire berner.

Ça ne serait plus très loin et j'existerai enfin toute seule. Sans ce monstre qui m'a traîné dans la boue de sa propre vie. Je me sens salie et il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi.

Demain matin… tenir jusqu'à émancipation tant attendue…

Dès l'aube, je vins me plaindre pour me débarrasser de ce boulet.

-Pitié, l'asile politique, il me rend folle !*

* * *

><p>*C'est l'ombre de Brad, voir premier film<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Prommenons nous

**Titre**_ :_ Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas !

**Date d'écriture :** 10 novembre 2006

**Thème :** Disparition. Gagnante du défi.

* * *

><p>Sa main se crispait sur la bandoulière de son sac, le faisceau de lumière de sa lampe de poche éclairait les racines noueuses qui s'entrecroisaient à sa droite et de la roche pleine de mousse à gauche.<p>

Il récitait tout comme une prière apprise par cœur qu'il connaissait sans pouvoir la mettre en pratique. Des règles de secourisme. Mais le savoir ne va pas toujours avec l'action.

En ce moment, il faisait plus flipper dans la noirceur qu'autre chose.

C'était épeurant, ce n'était pas chaleureux, c'était dépeuplé.

Il avait perdu le nord et sa boussole n'y était pour rien.

Seuls ses pas faisaient craquer les feuilles mortes. Pas un seul autre bruit ou signe de sa présence indésirable ici. Son uniforme était plein de boue, complètement crasseux dû aux nombreuses chutes. Il grelottait sous le froid de la nuit. Sa figure était prise de terreur, autour de lui, tout semblait menaçant.

Mais oui, il avait peur… Mais oui, il était à la veille de salir son pantalon…

Il réclamait sa maman. Mais elle était si loin, à des milliers de kilomètres. Il voulait rentrer au campement, à l'abri, au chaud, entouré des autres.

C'était pas l'endroit le plus accueillant au monde….

Et voilà des heures qu'il y était.

Des heures qu'il faisait les cents pas, après s'être rendu compte de sa perdition, qu'il ne devait plus avancer.

Il n'aimait pas ça …

Pourquoi on ne se rendait pas compte de sa disparition ?

Puis…

Un hurlement animal. Un loup. Un loup affamé. Un loup qui n'a pas besoin de la lune pour hurler sa colère. Il en avait un pour l'attaquer, le mordre.

Il poussa un cri horrifié. Il le sentait tellement proche. Désir de prendre la fuite. Ce qu'il fit, ne désirant pas être avalé.

Puis…

Des pas de courses, un bruit de sifflet, une exclamation :

- Flaviiiiiiiiieeeeennnnn ! T'ES PAS DISPARU, OH MON DIEU ! Viiite vieeeenss !

Mais le loup l'avait attrapé avant et lui sauta dessus.

Frisson général dans son corps à la vision de déchiquètement.

Il se senti vraiment mal, douleur partout.

Puis…

- Moufette timide ! Arrêtez de rêvasser les yeux fermés pendant l'exercice et concentrez-vous !

Le gamin ouvrit les yeux, se voyant au milieu de gymnase, pendant un des tests de conditionnement physique, cligna des yeux devant sa jeannette commandante.

Il ne voulait pas aller dans le bois, pendant le week-end.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jouer avec le temps

**Titre :** Jouer avec le temps

**Date d'écriture :** 17 juin 2007 – 21 juillet 2007

**Thème :** L'équipage arrive à votre travail/école ou à cause d'une anomalie spatio-temporelle rarissime, vous vous retrouvez soudainement transportée à bord du Romano Fafard. Comme ça m'inspirait plus ou moins, j'ai mêlé les deux situations, c'est un peu hors-sujet…

**Résumé :** Par la faute de la fumée étrange d'un volcan d'une planète, Valence et Charles se retrouvent pris dans les souvenirs de la psychologue… Mais ils devraient se rappeler que changer le passé, ça fait de la _''shnoutte'' _dans le futur, comme dirait Pétrolia..

* * *

><p>''<em>The Place I Used To Live Made Me Feel Like A Tourist.<em>

_I Couldn't Co-exist With The Cold And Suspicious._

_When The Last Remaining Light Was Starting To Filter,_

_It Seemed The Perfect Time To Step Into The Future._

_[…]_

_I Left It All Behind In The Dead Of Last Winter._

_I Left It All Behind, But The Question Still Lingers._

_So Long, Forgotten Friends,_

_No You Don't Know The Difference._

_Between Love And Submission,_

_And I'm Not That Obedient. ''_** Lilian - + 44**

On aurait dû leur dire. On aurait dû leur dire que changer le passé ça faisait de la _''shnoutte''._ Mais comme Pétrolia n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle, de ce qu'elle a retenu des erreurs qu'elle a causé par ses inventions, ils ne pouvaient pas trop en prendre conscience…

Alors, ils l'ont fait, modifier le passé…

L'air était tellement irrespirable. Une grande quantité de gris se déversait dans celui-ci. Les échantillons n'étant pas encore analysés, aucun risque n'était à prendre et les masques à oxygène étaient de mise.

Cette planète semblait être totalement inhabitable. Une de plus. Une comme toutes les autres.

Valence, tentant – avec le plus grand mal – de voir oủ elle allait, avançait difficilement.

Derrière elle, par-delà une imposante multitude de cimes d'arbres, on voyait un monstre de roches craché sa fureur. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans des documentaires, cette fureur, cet magma, était jaunâtre et semblait pâteux.

La main de Charles glissait entre ses doigts. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas prendre son seul point de repère, tout pour savoir quelle direction prendre. Mais pourtant, ils couraient si vite que le danger de le perdre était bien là.

Valence ne voyait presque rien devant. De la fumée, de la fumée, encore de la fumée. Il n'avait que ça. La fumée faisait mine de brouillard.

Comment allaient-ils regagner le téléfax de cette manière ?

Aucune idée, mais elle continuait à courir.

Jusqu'à temps que l'effet domino fasse une entrée magistrale et particulièrement pathétique.

Perdre pied au fil du masque qui pendouillait.

Répéter pour l'autre.

Chercher de l'air pur inexistant.

Se sentir extrêmement bizarre.

Entendre des gémissements rauques de la part de Charles.

Être couper de son et d'images sans savoir ce qui arrivait…

Lorsque Valence ouvrit les yeux, elle voyait les couleurs, les formes tourbillonnés avant de se replacer et de former le décor d'une garde-robe à la peinture beige.

À côté d'elle, Charles s'était aussi réveillé, tout aussi dans les vapes.

Étrange et inquiétant…

Où était le centre de santé ?

Où étaient les autres ? Les autres qui étaient _supposés_ les avoir secourus héroïquement ?

Où était passé le vaisseau ?

Tout aussi molle et embrouillée qu'eux, la conversation s'engagea :

- Ça va, Charles ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ça va…. Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Aucune idée.

Charles se redressa difficilement sur ses pieds, en se tenant sur le mur. Il scruta à loupe le minuscule endroit. Il aida ensuite son amoureuse à se lever en proposant :

- Viens, on va voir où on est.

La porte se replia, lorsque Charles la poussa avant qu'une ouverture se forme, assez grande pour les laisser passer.

Valence se figea, croyant à un mauvais tour de ses yeux.

Ces murs vert pâle, ce bureau de bois ciré rangé à la perfection ou il ne restait plus rien, ce classeur bleu, ces livres poussiéreux remplissant une bibliothèque, de vielles fleurs séchées sur le bord de l'énorme fenêtre, ces joyeuses œuvres d'arts et ces portraits de grands penseurs…. ce sofa, cette chaise, ce petit tabouret avec une boite de kleenex vide posé sur celui-ci…

Maintenant, l'impossible s'était ajouté à l'étrange et à l'inquiétant.

Charles regardait l'expression de surprise muette de Valence. Après un moment, ne supportant plus d'être dans l'ignorance, il demanda avec intérêt :

-Qu'est qu'y a ?

-C'est… C'est mon bureau… Enfin…. Quand on était sur Terre.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. On serait dans une hallucination, dans ce cas ?

Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine.

Ils quittèrent le bureau par la porte capitonnée et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir dans lequel il ne semblait qu'avoir ce genre de portes.

Charles marchait un peu à l'écart de Valence, marmonnant des paroles indéfinissables comme il se posait mille et une question. Pour sa part, la psychologue marchait, regardant partout, trouvant que cet endroit – dans son imagination si c'était bien ça – lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Et il eut ce jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers elle.

C'était une scène si familière… Surtout à son :

- Salut, Val chérie !

Valence ouvrit stupidement la bouche, ferma stupidement la bouche. Elle remit une mèche rousse dernière son oreille pour s'assurer que c'était un rêve, une hallucination….

Sauf que non. Ces espoirs étaient réduits en miettes quand elle sentit que son corps était bel et bien réel.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

- A… alut….Lillian…

Le jeune homme avait le visage rond, une petite repousse de barbe, les cheveux noirs dressés en bataille sur la tête en piques, les yeux bleus pétillants et il se tenait devant la jeune femme en lui souriant. Et ce sourire semblait lui allait à merveille.

- T'as l'air bizarre. Ça va ?

- Oui…, Parvenu à dire Valence.

- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, t'est toute blanche.

Elle toucha son visage, du bout des doigts, qui était en effet crayeux.

Elle reconnut alors le moment qu'elle était en train de vivre.

C'était quatre ans plus tôt, en septembre, quand elle avait su qu'elle avait passé en demi-finale pour les sélections de la plus grande mission spatiale de l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle avait alors raconté tout cela à son amoureux – il ne fallait pas que Charles le sache-, qui faisait le même métier qu'elle et qui se tenait alors devant elle. Lilian avait sauté de joie. Ils avaient fêté et fêté en soirée jusqu'à épuisement total…

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa, à ce moment …

Elle annonça, comme machinalement :

- Oh, c'est juste que je …

- Tu quoi, Valence ? Demanda la voix de Charles.

- C'est qui celui-là ? Coupa Lilian, les sourcils foncés.

Il avait aperçu le capitaine à ce moment. Ce dernier s'était appuyé au mur et regardait la scène, ahuri.

Avant que Charles n'ait eu la moindre réaction pour se présenter, Valence dut faire un choix.

Le passé était déjà abimé

Mais quoi choisir ? Quoi dire ? Quoi ne pas dire ?

C'était une situation si étrange que Valence ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette impression, de revivre le passé et d'être au présent, les deux situations à la fois… ça la laissait perplexe et surtout indécise.

Cependant, elle dû agir vite et elle décida de garder cette scène familière secrète. Il en valait mieux comme cela, étant donné qu'elle avait conscience que Charles pouvait être très jaloux quand il le voulait. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait si elle révéla que Charles était son amoureux… son nouveau…. Enfin… la vérité… Le reste semblait si complexe.

- C'est un client. Il était venu prendre rendez-vous avec Mélissa pour la prochaine rencontre, Inventa avec une extrême rapidité Valence.

- Hein ? Mais non, je suis … ! Commença à s'indigner Charles, ne comprenant pas la gravité de la situation.

- Il souffre de troubles de personnalité, tu vois ? S'empressa-t-elle de dire pour corriger sa gaffe.

Derrière elle, Charles eut une expression comment s'il venait de se faire insulter gravement.

Lilian hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, en voyant ce type qui restait planté là sans retourner chez lui. Il ne lui accorda plus d'importance et il redemanda :

- Et qu'est qui se passe avec toi, à la fin, tu veux bien me dire ?

Comme automatiquement, comme si elle y était ''poussée'' à le faire, la psychologue annonça, avec moins d'entrain que elle en avait dans ses souvenirs :

- J'ai reçu un mail important, tout à l'heure… Figure-toi que... j'ai passé les quarts de finale !

Les lèvres de Lilian répéteraient silencieusement ses mots, les yeux exorbités de surprise, puis il lui sauta dans les bras :

- Oh, Val, c'est fantastique ! Je savais que t'allais triompher ! Je suis trop content pour toi !

-Ouais, c'est fantastique.

Elle pensait à Charles, derrière, qui devait se poser les questions et son enthousiasme machinal et étrange descendit d'un cran.

Puis, l'autre garçon se détacha de l'étreinte et proposa :

- Viens, je t'emmène manger dans un grand resto, de ton choix, pour trinquer à cette bonne nouvelle !

Elle sourit, aimant l'idée, puis approuva.

Malgré elle, elle quitta Charles et elle prit la direction des escaliers avec Lilian. Sauf qu'à son grand désarroi, Charles ne manifesta aucune protestation. En fait, on pourrait plus dire qu'il en n'eut pas le temps.

On aurait dit que la scène reculait autour d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rend compte, se sentait assez confuse à l'intérieur…

Encore une fois, elle perdit contact avec la réalité et renoua avec le néant.

Le passé faisait des siennes.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, puisque Valence, en reprenant conscience, se retrouva dans la même position dans ce couloir, à ressentir qu'elle se devait de faire un choix. Et celui-ci ne lui laissait guère d'avantages. Il ne restait qu'une option non exécutée...<p>

Elle hésitait, se torturant, se battant contre sa conscience. C'était imprudent. Sauf que la jeune femme dû, encore une fois, parler. On aurait dit que quelque chose d'invisible la faisait parler et agir, selon ses pensées ou non….

Quelque chose d'étonnant de plus ne faisait guère la différence avec l'ensemble… Pfff…

- C'est Charles, c'est mon chum… dans le futur…, Prononça Valence, manquant visiblement de tact.

Le beau visage de Lilian se décomposa dans une moue partagée entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

-Ton… Quoi ? Non, tu me niaises …

La psychologue n'eut même pas le temps de lui assurer que non et de voir sa réaction que tout s'effaça jusqu'à la noirceur totale.

Le passé était changé.

* * *

><p>En ouvrant les yeux, la tête lourde et les jambes en coton furent les premières sensations qui l'étreignirent.<p>

Valence reconnut un plafond familier, celui du Romano Fafard et en fut soulagée. Enfin quelque chose de normal !

Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle se trompait carrément et que la normalité n'existait pas dans cette mission.

- Valence ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'exclama la voix de Pétrolia.

La jeune émit un gémissement de douleur – la faute de sa tête – en voyant la docteure et elle murmura, incertaine :

- Heum, je crois que oui… Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

Pétrolia s'affaira plus loin à son ordinateur pour y noter des informations supplémentaires de son état de santé.

- Eh bien, Expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton grave. Il y a une éruption volcanique sur la planète qu'on explorait et quand on s'est enfuit vers le vaisseau, Flavien et Bob vous ont perdu de vue, le capitaine et toi. Et quand on vous a secourus, vous étiez tombés dans les pommes. Vous avez sûrement dû être asphyxiés par des gaz toxiques.

La jeune rousse continua de taper quelques secondes avant de renchérir, d'un ton trop détaché et trop léger pour le contenu :

- Tu vas être contente… On a failli ne pas pouvoir réanimer le capitaine…

Valence trouvait ces mots si irrespectueux, si sordides, qu'elle s'en indigna :

- Pétrolia ! Comment tu peux dire quelque chose comme ça !

Pétrolia ne semblait pas s'en faire. Voire même qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Valence s'indignait.

- Ben quoi ? Tu lui as déjà dit des choses bien pires !

- C'est pas pareil, on se chicanait ! Dit Valence, assurant sa défense, irritée.

- Justement ! Vous vous chicanez toujours que ça change pas grand-chose…

- Oh, toujours… Il faut pas exagérer… Seulement quelques fois…, Rougit légèrement Valence, parce-que le sujet des disputes était toujours d'une stupidité extrême.

Pétrolia émit un petit gloussement :

- Quelques fois… Laisse-moi rire, Valence ! Depuis le début de la mission que vous vous haïssez et que vous vous tombez dessus à chaque fois que vous en avez l'occasion !

Valence jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit Charles s'éveillant, étendu, toujours inconscient, sur le lit sous elle. Ils se détestaient ? Mais cette situation était vraiment une hallucination…. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas !

Ça n'avait rien d'une hallucination, elle le sut quand Charles lui lançant, de son ton le plus cruel :

- T'es pas morte là-bas ? Dommage, je suis déçu.

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse comme elle restait stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas du tout drôle pour la psychologue. Les seules fois où il avait utilisé tant de haine dans la prononciation de railleries, c'était envers Brad. Pas envers elle.

Tentant de se calmer, Valence établi un plan intérieur, en faisant mine de se recoucher, faisant semblant d'être vaincue dans la réfutation.

Premièrement : Elle ne trouvait ça pas drôle du tout.

Deuxièmement : Elle allait essayer de trouver une solution pour savoir ce qui se passait et régler la situation.

Troisièmement : Si la tentative n.2 échouait… Céder à la panique !

Lorsque son corps fut remis des troubles physiques et qu'une idée vint se nicher dans son cerveau, la jeune femme sauta de l'échelle. Elle sortit de la pièce sans prêter attention à Pétrolia qui lui criait de revenir se reposer, avant de traverser à la course la moitié des couloirs du vaisseau.

Essoufflée, elle arriva au laboratoire désert et elle y entra. Valence avait eu l'idée de se servir des flacons d'analyses des gaz pour revenir, en quelques sortes, sur ses pas. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait fait une gaffe dans la deuxième… hallucination… et qu'elle devenait la corriger.

L'éprouvette qu'elle cherchait se trouvait dans une machine sophistiquée, qui était en train d'imprimer la liste des caractéristiques au fur et à mesure de l'analyse. Impatiente, elle stoppa la machine, ouvrit la porte pour prendre l'éprouvette.

Un peu dégoûtée de faire ça – mais comme c'était le seul moyen possible …. -, la psychologue pencha la tête, puis entreprit d'ouvrir l'éprouvette et de la pointer vers son nez. Aussitôt, le noir repris la relève.

Le passé était malléable.

* * *

><p>Elle se retrouva alors dans la garde-robe de son bureau, encore une fois aux côtés de Charles.<p>

Dédaigneux, il poussa une exclamation en la reconnaissant :

-Wash ! Va-t'en de ma vue !

Elle était toujours dans son casse-tête.

Elle essaya de le raisonner – étant très douée dans ce domaine comme elle avait déjà fait réussi à tirer des confessions de Brad Spitfire ! – avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle possédait.

- Cha… Capitaine… attendez-moi ici… J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire… ouais… et il faudrait que vous montiez la garde… J'ai besoin de vous…

Ce dernier ne sembla pas très réjoui à cette idée, mais il ne riposta pas.

Valence en profita pour sortir du minuscule endroit, fermant la porte derrière son passage. Ensuite, elle traversa son bureau, sortit dans le couloir et verrouilla la porte – simple mesure de précaution.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, son ancien copain arriva et elle saisit l'occasion de revivre la même scène qu'elle avait vécu des années auparavant. Comme dans ses souvenirs, exactement la même chose, au petit détail près. En temps normal, la nostalgie l'aurait bercée, mais cette fois, l'inquiétude était trop présente…. La nostalgie n'avait pas sa place dans son cœur.

Puis, quand Lilian l'emmena avec lui, elle se sentit vraiment bizarre. Il lui semblait que tout s'estompa quand son corps restait parfaitement matériel. Troublée, elle ne fit que fermer les yeux avant de ne plus rien ressentir.

Elle se réveilla encore une fois, la tête lourde. Elle commençait à être agacée à force de toujours subir cela. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle entendit des voix autour d'elle :

- Et donc, si je vous comprends bien, ça aurait fissuré le passé ? S'assura une première voix.

- Oui, le mélange de différents gaz, dont certains ne sont pas présents normalement dans une éruption volcanique, et du magma a dû créer une espèce d'explosion invisible… Une explosion si puissante qu'elle a ouvert l'espace-temps, Développa une deuxième voix. D'après ce que vous avez raconté, l'ouverture s'est probablement refermée quand on a réussi à vous réanimer.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi seulement la mémoire de Valence qui a été visité…, Réfléchit à haute voix la première voix.

- Je l'ignore aussi. Peut-être un hasard, peut-être que c'est elle qui a pénétré dans la fissure espace-temps avant vous. On ne connaît pas encore suffisamment l'espace-temps pour connaitre tous ses secrets.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait un couteau planté dans le crâne tellement il lui était douloureux. Valence subit le choc de la lumière en essayant de se relever. Puis, elle entendit les deux voix protester en la remettant aussitôt en position couchée.

Elle voulait pas dormir, elle voulait que des aspirines !

La jeune femme fit une nouvelle tentative pour reprendre contact avec la réalité et elle réussit, malgré son mal de crâne qui s'intensifia à la lumière.

Valence tourna la tête vers la droite et reconnu le capitaine et Brad qui la fixaient, attentifs à elle.

- Valence… tu vas bien ? Se risqua-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. Charles. C'était son Charles, qu'elle avait toujours connu et aimé.

- Hum… Je pense que je vais aller faire autre chose moi… Bob et Flavien me cherche peut-être pour me frapper, Fit Brad en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Veuillez m'excuser Capitaine.

Brad sortit de la place, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

Avant que l'homme ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle réclama des pilules et un verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

Puis, Charles ne put retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité. Il parlait d'une voix trainante, hésitante :

- Valence… Ce garçon dans les retours dans le passé…. c'était…

- C'était mon chum… Compléta-t-elle, faiblement.

Elle joua avec les draps, attendant que les effets adoucisseurs de la douleur s'imprègnent d'elle, tout en continuant :

- Je t'en ai jamais parlé, parce-que j'avais peur que tu veuilles plus de moi à cause de ça… Lui et moi ont a été ensemble pendant 2 ans et on n'avait pas rompu lorsque le Romano est parti de la Terre. On se quittait seulement pour le temps de la mission. Je l'aimais énormément, tu sais, mais la distance, l'attente, ça gâche tout – Valence parlait d'un ton grave et bas - … Alors, j'ai fini par l'aimer qu'en ami… Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu étais fou de moi. – Elle eut un sourire et continua d'un ton plus nostalgique – et moi je n'étais pas de glace devant toi. Puis, tout a commencé. – Elle se fit insistante, convaincante – J'ai misé tous mes sentiments, tous mes efforts, tout mon amour, sur toi…. Et tu sais quoi ?... Ça a valu la peine parce-que je t'aime comme jamais.

Charles battait des paupières, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à autant, à une si belle déclaration d'amour.

Valence, même si la douleur lui écrasait le cerveau, rajouta pour conclure :

- Lui, c'était mon collègue, toi, mon supérieur. Mais je pense que dans le fond, l'amour, ça n'a pas de statut. Je suis aussi égale à toi, parce qu'on partage la même passion… Je t'aime…


End file.
